Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Muzzle brakes in firearms reduce recoil and muzzle movement felt by the shooter during rapid firing of multiple shots. Muzzle brakes operate by venting propellant gas upward and/or sideward. While the recoil felt by the shooter may be reduced, the shooter and others nearby may perceive an increase of noise, muzzle blast, lead exposure, and heat. Surrounding environment may also experience disruption from over blast, such as disruption of sandy or dusty debris by the overpressure.
Devices reducing over blast due to muzzle brake use are known as muzzle shroud, blast diffuser, or concussion reducer which operates by redirecting pressure expanding sideward and direct sound and pressure forward, away from the shooter. Blast diffusers or shrouds and muzzle brakes are commonly used together to reduce both felt recoil and sound, as well as effect to others and surrounding environment.
Muzzle shrouds may be attached to muzzles using a plurality of means, including welded, threads, clip on or snap on. The present disclosure provides a secure means to attach a muzzle shroud to a muzzle device for mounting with a quick on-off mechanism.
Furthermore, in cases of suppressor attachment, it is desirable to have a repeatable system which mounts securely and concentrically to the bore. Depending on use parameters, it is desirable to have the ability to quickly mount and dismount a suppressor. While suppressors excel at reducing sound, pressure, concussion, and flash from a muzzle device, they can be heavy and cumbersome. Thus, if one is not needed, the user may wish to remove the suppressor device. Suppressors which are directly threaded onto the barrel are time consuming in installation and preclude the use of a flash hider or compensator/brake. Some quick detach models which use a clamp or other means of securing a suppressor to an alternate muzzle device may lose concentricity or “walk” loose with use. The present disclosure enables concurrent usage of both the suppressor and a muzzle device such as a flash hider or compensator/brake, mounts securely to the host muzzle device, and is convenient to install and uninstall.